Apparatuses for feeding animals are known to the art. These work on various operating principles. Some require activity by the animal to activate food release. Typically an animal must be trained to impact a lever to institute action. Note for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,360. If however the animal fails to act properly, the animal may go unfed. Over a several day period, a life-threatening problem could arise.
Some feeding devices are gravity fed and may not always operate correctly, if not properly placed in position. Note for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,527.
Other feeding devices work on a timed sequence but many are quite complicated and quite expensive. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,373. None of the patents cited, and others reviewed, have a built-in means for cleaning the food dish from leftover food nor do they possess a means for introducing water to moisten the food as well as for cleansing the food trough.
Other patents with which the inventor has become acquainted are Parks U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,409 and Ewell U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,171. Ewell uses two separate side by side bowls which are replenished based upon a pair of pressure sensing mechanisms for generating two signals to refill the respective bowl from a water tank internal to the housing and from a dry hopper respectively. While these patents are not being officially reviewed by the examiner of this application, still they represent information gleamed by the applicant during the development of this invention.
Parks uses a water dispenser tied into a timer device as is shown in FIG. 1 and discussed at several locations in the patent. However this apparatus requires the animal to move a lever arm to access the water. A minimum of training of the animal is required however and no bowl is provided for retention of water.
While the technology of my previously co-issued patent works successfully, over the years I have noted the need to provide fresh water to the more than likely dog being fed on a time cycle basis. In the past, a separate dish of water could become consumed and not replenished during the owner's absence or the dish could be accidentally spilled or contaminated by bugs falling into it such that Fido or Rover, though quite well fed, remained quite thirsty.
Therefore, I determined that there was indeed room for an improvement on the preexisting apparatus to provide automatic water replenishment and replacement in the same apparatus that would automatically feed the animal. The apparatus of this invention fills such needs.
Not only does this apparatus have applicability to pet owners, but also it is suitable for installation at animal boarding centers, since no pretraining is necessary for provision of either food or water for each animal. In light of this no pretraining requirement, the apparatus can be successfully utilized in circuses and zoos.